


Gash

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21589414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Riku had tried to show off.
Relationships: Ansem Seeker of Darkness | Xehanort's Heartless/Riku
Kudos: 6
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Gash

**Author's Note:**

> "a request" July 6, 2006. For lulu_nobody

Riku had forgotten about the bandages covering his left arm, the pain dull compared to the rest of the sensation pouring through his body. He had been clumsy - at fault for falling to Cloud's blade because he'd tried to show off.

For Lord Ansem. Who tended to him anyway, licking the blood away without words and wrapping the wound carefully. Not even so deep, just the sort that would sting and bleed.

And there were ways to distract from the pain.

He no longer thought about the gash that was slowly seeping through white bandages, staining them with red. There was always the next day - to try again, when his body had rested and his mind had cleared.

Grabbing at Ansem's back and crying out as his body was claimed, he gave in to the pleasure - and the darkness that followed.


End file.
